Sakura and the Mysterious New Cards
by KanraToshi
Summary: Sakura is visiting England and meets an old friend. What adventure will she have there?
1. Sakura

Sakura and the Mysterious New Cards

Chapter 1

Sakura's Old Friend

It was a rainy day in England. Eriol hurried down the sidewalk with an umbrella in his hands. He almost reached his house when he saw a girl. A very familiar girl. A girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes. " Sakura!" screamed Eriol over the spattering sound of rain. "Eriol!" cried Sakura. " Come on, under the umbrella." Eriol said. As Sakura ducked under Eriol's umbrella, she mumbled " I knew I should've brought my umbrella with me today." Once they were clean and dry in Eriol's house (mansion) Eriol asked, "What are you doing in England Sakura?" "Meeting." She replied. "I had a business meeting with a company. Then I stopped for lunch with Tomoyo." "Tomoyo!" said Eriol joyfully. " She's here? Where is she?" asked Eriol hopefully. Sakura laughed. "I thought you might be happy to know she was here." She said. Eriol blushed. "After all, you always had a soft spot for her." Eriol blushed harder. "Prove it." muttered Eriol under his breath. Just then Nakuru and Spinel came in the room with a tray of tea. "Master Eriol, your tea's ready." Announced Nakuru. "Can't you see that Master Eriol knows that?" asked Spinel. "Besides, you're shoving it right into his face." "Hello Sakura!" said Nakuru, clearly ignoring Spinel. "Greetings Sakura." Said Spinel, much calmer. "Would you like some tea?" "Of course." Said Sakura. "Thank you Spinel. Thank you Nakuru."

"Anyway," said Eriol joining in the conservation. "Where is Tomoyo living right now?" "Figures you would ask." Muttered Spinel, smiling. Eriol blushed again. "She's living right near us." Said Sakura, trying to ignore what Spinel had said. "Right across the street." "Oh." Said Eriol, trying to stop his blushing.

"So, when are you going to visit her?" teased Nakuru. "Come on, you can trust me." "Oh, stop it." Said Sakura. "This wasn't the reason I came here." "Why did you come?" asked Eriol, glad to have the conservation about Tomoyo behind him. " I'm sensing a great strength of power coming the clock tower. But I captured all the cards. I can't figure out what it is. Kero and Yue can't do anything to help. Every time we try to fly up to the tower, this shield blocks us out. But I captured the Shield card too. So I came to ask you for help." "Hmmmm……" said Eriol. "I'm sure I know this is a Clow Card, but I'm not sure which one. I'll check it out. I'll be right back." Eriol ran off trying to find more information. Spinel shook his little head. "Really." He said. "Sometimes I wonder how the most powerful wizard in the world is so forgetful." "I heard that." Said Eriol coming back into the room. "It's not nice to talk behind Master Eriol's back, Suppie." Said Nakuru. "My name is NOT Suppie!" said Spinel. "Anyway," said Eriol, "before I was interrupted by these two, I was going to tell you this Sakura. The Clow Cards you saw was the Invisible and the Wall card. The Invisible card can make the user invisible, while the Wall card acts like a wall, and can block out things and people just like the Shield card, except more powerful. But usually, it depends who the user is. I suggest that you make up a plan. Then……well, the rest is up to you, Sakura. Good luck." "I'll go back to the hotel I was staying at and ask Kero and Yue about it." Decided Sakura out loud. "That won't work." Said Spinel. "That's right Suppie." Added Nakuru. "Only Master Eriol, Suppie, and I know about these cards. Clow made them last and wanted to keep it a secret. Kero and Yue have never heard about these cards, let alone know anything about them. But if you need help, Suppie and I will be glad to help you. Right Suppie?" said Nakuru. "For the last time, my name is NOT Suppie!" yelled Spinel. "Stop being ridiculous." Said Nakuru. "Suppie is a wonderful name. It sounds cute!" "Highly impossible!" remarked Spinel. Eriol coughed. "Let's stick to the main subject." "Which is……..what?" asked Nakuru. "My God, Nakuru." Said Spinel. "Which is to help Master Sakura capture the cards." "You and Suppie, ur, I mean Spinel, can help her right now." Said Eriol. "EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME SUPPIE!" cried Spinel, overhearing Eriol's mistake. "Let's not get hasty about it, ok, Spinel?" Eriol asked. "Fine. This time." Replied Spinel. "Don't expect me to give up that easily the next time though."


	2. The Plan

Sakura and the Mysterious New Cards

Chapter 2

The Plan

From outside of Nakuru's room, Eriol could hear mumbles from Spinel, Nakuru, and Sakura as they made the plan. He wanted to help too, but he knew Clow would disagree with him. This time, just like any other times, Sakura would have to pull through without him. "What could happen?" he asked himself. "Sakura captured all the previous Clow Cards, why should she not catch this one?"

Sakura was feeling more and more nervous as she, Nakuru, and Spinel made up the plan. They decided to act as quickly as possible. They were going to try and capture the cards tonight. Soon, Sakura could see the plan forming in her head. She had never formed a plan when she usually captures a Clow card. She just got out there and captures it. But this time it was different. The blasts of energy she felt was more powerful than the other Clow cards. Something that Eriol didn't tell Sakura. Either he forgot or he wanted Sakura to figure it out on her own.

Evening came. Sakura had invited Tomoyo to come too. Of course, Tomoyo brought her video camera and a costume for Sakura to wear. "You never know when you might get the chance to film Sakura in her brave adventures." She had said. Sakura and Tomoyo ate dinner at Eriol's mansion. As they had dessert in the dining room, Eriol and Sakura took turns telling Tomoyo about the Invisible and Wall cards. Tomoyo's eyes shone. "And I'll get to tape every move of the amazing Sakura. Oh, this is so exciting!" Tomoyo said. Darkness came. The gang went to the tower. "Now that you mentioned it, I can feel energy coming from there." remarked Nakuru. "Go for it, Sakura." Encouraged Tomoyo. Sakura began chanting the familiar words. "Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me. By our contract, I Sakura, commands you, REALEASE! Fly!" At once, Sakura grew wings on her back and she began to lift up into the air. "Great Sakura." Shouted Eriol. "The next part of the plan." Cried Nakuru. "The next part." Sakura chanted again. "Now, Shield!" A shield came out of thin air. It shielded her against all things. Suddenly, a force slammed into her. The Wall wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Come on Sakura." Said Tomoyo from below. "You can do it." "She's lucky to have a good friend like you." Said Eriol to Tomoyo. "Y-y-yeah." Tomoyo stammered.

Sakura pushed and struggled to get in the tower. All of a sudden, the force was gone! "The Wall card had given up!" thought Sakura. She flew into the tower quickly. "Fly, Shield, return to Clow Cards." She cried. "Jump, Sword, help me out!" Her shoes had tiny wings. Her star staff had turned into a beautiful sword. Sakura began slicing the air with her sword. As she hit something, Wall came out again, and pushed her down. Suddenly, she was falling down from the tower's window!


	3. Captured Sakura Cards

Sakura and the Mysterious New Cards

Chapter 3

Captured Sakura Cards

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura cried. All of the sudden, she was lifted high up into the air. But she didn't do anything. She didn't activate any cards. "What happened?" she asked herself. Then she looked down at her friends. There was Tomoyo, still taping her. There was Spinel and Nakuru, both in their true forms. And then Sakura saw the answer. There, standing was Eriol, in his robes and staff. He was the one who stopped her from falling! "Thanks!" yelled Sakura as Eriol levitated her back up to the tower window. "Time to pay for what you did guys." Sakura said to the cards. "Sword! Dash!" Sakura cried. Her staff turned into a sword again. She was moving like the wind! Time seemed to stop as she ran around the room slicing the air with her sword. As her sword hit something again, the Invisible and Wall card stood there in their true forms. Invisible was a beautiful woman wearing a faint blue, lavender, and ghostly white color all blended together. She was fading into the air, but not yet. The Wall card was a card that looked like a wall, but had a picture of a kitty cat and the Sakura's star staff painted on its wall. "Invisible, Wall, return to the form you were meant to be. CLOW CARD!" Sakura commanded. The Invisible and Wall card began to turn into cards.

As Sakura flew down to the ground, she was greeted by cheers. "Great Job!" said Eriol and Nakuru. "Nicely done." Said Spinel. "That was one of the best films I've ever taped!" cried Tomoyo. "But I couldn't have done it without any of your help." Sakura said to everyone. "Celebration time!" cried Nakuru. "Let's head back home. I'm sure we have a little leftover cake." "Sounds great." Said Sakura. "I'll help you." Sakura, Nakuru, and Spinel went on ahead to prepare the food. Eriol and Tomoyo behind them.

As they had their little cake and tea party, everyone was happy for Sakura. "Sakura," said Eriol. "I wanted to tell you this before, but I thought you should figure this out on your own." "What?" asked Sakura. "The Invisible and Wall card is not only hard to tame and see, it is also 2 of the most mischief and hardest cards to capture. I'm really impressed." "Thank you." Said Sakura. "That compliant means a lot to me. Especially since it came from Clow Reed." Eriol just smiled. "Well," said Tomoyo, "why not call Kero and Yue and tell them the good news." "Great idea." Said Sakura. "I'll do it right now." "The rest of us will be in the family room picking a movie." Said Eriol. "Oh!" cried Tomoyo. "I know the perfect movie. I edited all the Sakura films I had and made it into a show!" "Cool!" said Nakuru. "I can't wait to see how Master Sakura." When Sakura came back, Tomoyo popped in the video and a moment later Sakura appeared on the screen. "Oh," gushed Tomoyo. "Aren't you so cute here?" Sakura blushed. "I'll go make some popcorn." Said Eriol. "I'll help." Added Tomoyo. As they got the popcorn ready, Eriol said "You're great at making movies Tomoyo." "Thank you." Said Tomoyo in a small voice. "Hurry up!" shouted Nakuru. "It's not polite to scream at your master like that Nakuru." Said Spinel Nakuru stuck out her tongue at Spinel. "And," said Spinel. "Since you call me by that ridiculous name, I made one up for you. Nakucoo." "Ohmigod!" said Nakuru. "That's one of the worst names anyone can come up with." "Hahahahahaha!" laughed everyone. "Hey," said Eriol. "If Tomoyo and Sakura are staying in England a bit, why don't we go up to the mountains? It'll be great!" "Cool!" said Tomoyo. "We'll get packing." Said Nakuru. "I'll help you, Nakucoo." Teased Spinel. So Sakura and the gang decided to go skiing on the mountains. What will happen there?

The End

For now.

If you want to read the next story by me, Shadowstormx, the title is "Sakura and Eriol, Stranded!"


End file.
